


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Actor Yesung, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Car Accidents, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Henry-centric, Hospital Ward, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Recovery, Singer Yesung, Terminal Illnesses, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Henry Lau





	Untitled

**11:14 AM**

"Do you remember anything?"

Yesung looked up at the doctor standing above him.Afrer a few seconds,he managed to weakly shake his head."What happened?"He finally asked.Before the doctor could answer,the door suddenly opened.


End file.
